


Напиши, что любишь меня

by Bird_of_Prey



Series: Litvira Shorts [11]
Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Drawing, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10135988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey





	

В детстве Ренате нравилось рисовать на руках. Мать злилась, говорила, что для рисования есть бумага, а приличной девочке не пристало рисовать на руках, а потом вела в ванную и заставляла оттирать рисунки с кожи, оставляя лишь красные пятна там, где когда-то были рисунки.

Тем не менее, Рената продолжала рисовать. В школе, пока учителя не видели, она рисовала на запястье цветы и какие-то узоры, потом смывала рисунки в школьном туалете, чтобы мать не увидела, и думала, что, возможно, у кого-то на коже сейчас проявляются или исчезают ее рисунки. Возможно, этот человек сейчас совсем рядом, и они просто не замечают друг друга? Быть может, они даже сидят за одной партой. Но у соседей не было и следа рисунков Литвиновой.

Порой Ренате безумно хотелось получить хоть какой-то ответ от того неизвестного, кому предназначались ее рисунки, но время шло, а этот человек все не отвечал. Может, он еще не родился, а может, не любил или не умел рисовать, и потому стеснялся отвечать. В любом случае весточки не было, и постепенно Литвинова перестала рисовать на руках, потеряв надежду найти того-самого-человека.

Первый знак с той стороны появился, когда Ренате было четырнадцать. На запястье у нее появилась кривая завитушка, сделанная явно детской рукой. С трудом сдержав радостный возглас, - нашелся наконец-то! - Рената дрожащей рукой написала на руке:

“Кто ты?”

Некоторое время с той стороны молчали, а потом на ладони у Ренаты проступило написанное детским почерком имя: “Земфира”.

***

Они общались так, будто были давно знакомы. Рената рисовала на руках узоры и цветы, получая в ответ сердечки и забавные рожицы. Рисовала Земфира не очень хорошо, но Литвинова была рада любому знаку от нее. Жили они в разных городах,  и потому не могли найти друг друга и увидеться, тем более, что Земфира была младше на девять лет. Кто бы ее отпустил на встречу с незнакомой девушкой?

Ренате нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Земфира взрослеет, отвечает все более складно и серьезно, меняется прямо на глазах, и постепенно на место детского “Костя дурак” пришли серьезные и осмысленные записи.

Менялась и Рената. Она закончила школу, поступила в институт, и теперь мысли ее в основном были заняты учебой. Земфире она писала все реже, часто забывая о ее существовании, а девочка, точно понимая ее, все реже и реже рисовала на руках. Контакт постепенно терялся.

Последнее сообщение от Земфиры Рената получила, когда ей было уже двадцать пять, а Земфире, соответственно, шестнадцать.

“Напиши, что ты меня любишь”.

Рената промолчала. От Земфиры с тех пор не поступило ни одного сообщения.

***

В девяносто девятом Рената вновь услышала о Земфире - восходящей звезде, чьи песни теперь звучали едва ли не из каждого утюга. Все совпадало: имя, возраст, родной город... Литвинова не могла в это поверить. Она уже и думать забыла о Земфире, расставание с которой состоялось при таких неприятных обстоятельствах, а уж известие о том, что эта Земфира стала звездой, и вовсе стало неожиданностью.

Рената начала искать информацию, собирала журналы с интервью, рассматривала фотографии, пытаясь получше запомнить эту женщину, чтобы при встрече точно узнать ее.

Иногда Рената писала на руке, просила Земфиру о встрече, но ответа не было. Женщина была жива - погибни она, Литвинова бы сразу это почувствовала. И все же молчание на другом конце заставляло нервничать.

В конце концов, Литвинова не выдержала и написала, не особенно надеясь на ответ:

“Завтра. Кузнецкий мост. В 12. Буду ждать”.

Спустя пару минут она получила красноречивый ответ:

“ок”.

***

До самого конца Рената думала, что Земфира не придет. Возможно, это было бы наилучшим выходом: она сделала то, что могла в этой ситуации, Земфира не пришла, и  больше они друг другу ничего не должны.

Но Земфира пришла. Она появилась на мосту в тот момент, когда Рената уже думала уходить, за спиной у нее маячил охранник, и Литвиновой показалось на миг, что она ошиблась, предложив Земфире встретиться после стольких лет молчания. Впрочем, сомневаться было уже поздно.

\- Я опаздываю на самолет, так что давай быстрее, - буркнула Земфира вместо приветствия. - Что ты хотела?

\- Увидеть тебя, - коротко ответила Рената.

\- Помнится, ты меня послала несколько лет назад.

\- Это было ошибкой. Моей ошибкой. И… мне правда жаль, что так вышло.

\- Тебе? Жаль? - Земфира фыркнула. - Ты мне не писала вплоть до выхода альбома, а теперь вдруг нарисовалась. Чего ты хочешь?

\- Найти тебя.

\- Ну как, нашла?

Рената отрывисто кивнула, чувствуя себя провинившимся ребенком.

\- Нравлюсь тебе? - поинтересовалась Земфира уже мягче, оглядываясь на охранника.

\- Пока не могу сказать точно.

\- А когда сможешь?

\- Откуда мне знать, когда? Мы с тобой не так близко знакомы, чтобы...

Земфира жестом остановила ее, произнесла, понизив голос:

\- Через месяц я вернусь в Москву. Тогда и встретимся.

Рената кивнула, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. Земфира дружески улыбнулась ей, подмигнула и поспешила к охраннику. Оглянулась на прощание, махнула рукой и крикнула:

\- Только не забудь написать мне!

\- Не забуду, - шепнула в ответ Рената.


End file.
